Back To Lake Winnetka
by Hugo Nymphadora Weasley
Summary: The Bakers have decided to go back to Lake Winnetka for the last part of the kids' summer vacation. What will happen when they see the Murtaughs again after two years, and since the kids are older, will hormones come into action? Sarah/Elliot, Charlie/Annie and Lorraine/Calvin plus many more pairings. Rated T for safety. Please R&R! PLEASE read the latest update, CO-AUTHOR NEEDED!
1. The Best Announcement

The Bakers have decided to go back to Lake Winnetka for the last part of the kids' summer vacation. What will happen when they see the Murtaughs again after two years, and since the kids are older, will hormones come into action?

* * *

_Back To Lake Winnetka_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

"Kids! Dinner time!" Kate Baker called from downstairs. Nigel and Kyle raced each other down the stairs, while Kim and Jessica were pushed out of the way by an oncoming Mike and Jake on their skateboards, closely followed by Sarah, who decided to slide down the stair banister, legs first. Lorraine appeared into view, with her hair in a towel and another one wrapped around her. Henry jumped the last three steps and landed at Kate's feet on all fours.

Gunner, the family dog, started barking madly at all the commotion, while Mark tried to hold him back, but Gunner lost control, and ran straight at Jake and Mike, who started yelling. Kate sighed with annoyance and exasperation. She hadn't changed much since the last visit to Lake Winnetka, which was three years ago. Sure, her hair had grown longer and what not, and still wore heels and skirts even when she was just at home, but other than she still was the same infamous (as what Jimmy Murtaugh liked to describe their family as) mother of twelve. Nora, Charlie and Lorraine had each moved out in the past years, and both Charlie and Lorraine were dating a Murtaugh (much to the dislike of Tom) Charlie was dating Annie Murtaugh, while Lorraine was going out with Calvin.

"But I'm not ready!" Lorraine cried from the top of the stairs, as she desperately tried to hold her hair towel up in place at the same time as she was holding her other towel around her body so it wouldn't fall.

"Sarah, how many times have I told you? Don't slide down the banister, you could hurt yourself!" Kate scolded her 15-year old daughter, who just smiled mischievously.

"But it's fun!" Sarah protested. Kate sighed. "Just don't do it again."

"Nigel, stop hitting Kyle!" Tom said to Nigel, who was trying to annoy his brother. "Stop it, Nigel. It hurts!" whined Kyle, who was failing at the attempt of swatting away his brother's hand. Henry intervened with Kyle and Nigel, as Kyle had a red mark on his arm that was coming more and more prominent with each attempt Nigel made at hitting his brother.

"Mike, stop fighting with Jake," Kate ordered her bickering sons as they pushed each other to try to get to the food first. Kate sighed as the two begun a yelling match, while Lorraine and Nora intervened, holding each of them back and telling them both to stop.

"Boy, do I love family." Kate sighed to Tom, while he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey kids, quiet down. I have an important announcement to make that affects everyone in this room!" Tom said. Immediately the room went quite, with the sounds of cutlery clattering on plates and cups banging on the table after being drunken from could be heard around the room.

"You remember Lake Winnetka, right?" Tom started. A number of 'yes's,' rung around the room.

"Hey, Lake is my middle name!" Nigel protested. "And Winnetka is mine!" Kyle added.

"Yes, they are. We've already been through this before." Tom said.

"Can we _please _stay on topic?" complained Kim. Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Your mother and I have decided that we will return to Lake Winnetka for the rest of the summer." Tom announced happily. Everybody stopped eating, while Mike dropped his fork and didn't bother picking it up off the floor. A few murmurs of disagreement rung around the room.

"What's wrong? I thought you kids would be thrilled about the news." Tom said, with his expression changing from proud to crestfallen in a matter of seconds.

"Don't get us wrong, dad. We are, it's just that we have other arrangements." Lorraine spoke up. Everybody nodded their heads.

"What could be more exciting than going back to the lake and seeing the Murtaughs again?" Tom said. This time, excited chatter broke out amongst the Baker children.

"You didn't mention the Murtaughs, dad! That changes everything!" Mike piped up. Everybody nodded in agreement. The Bakers hadn't seen the Murtaugh children since the last time they visited Lake Winnetka, which was just over three years ago.

"Do they still live up there?" Jake asked from his seat next to Mike and Sarah. Tom nodded.

"I actually have spoken to Jimmy about us visiting the lake and he said the house was free to us, because Bud and Nora own the place now. That's why we're going back." Tom explained.

"What if the Murtaughs have changed, dad? What if they're not the same as what they used to be!" complained Mark. He missed Kenneth Murtaugh, his partner in crime. If the Murtaughs had changed, then that would be bad news to Mark. He had no friends at his new school, which meant Kenneth was his only friend.

"Ok, listen. If the Murtaughs are not what they used to be, then just don't talk to them anymore. Is that all right for you, Mark?" Tom asked his son, while he nodded his head.

"When do we leave, dad?" Nigel asked.

"Tomorrow," Tom smiled. Everyone went berserk. Lorraine ran upstairs, shrieking about how she never was going to finish her packing by tonight. Kyle and Nigel started yelling at the top of their lungs for no particular reason, while Jake, Mike and Sarah desperately searched the house from top to bottom trying to find Mike's skateboard.

"My favourite top is in the wash, mummy!" little Jessica complained. Kim ran around the house, trying to find her lost watch.

"Kyle, Nigel, stop yelling and come with me. I'll help you pack." Kate said to her twin boys, who were now running around in circles. No one bothered to clean up the mess that was left in the dining room—plates tipped over on the floor with the smell of Spaghetti wafting up the stairs. Cutlery, food crumbs and juice smeared all over the carpet, as they had been knocked over by the unexpected atmosphere. Tom sighed, and started to pick up all the plates and cutlery on the floor and carried them over to the sink.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Gunner." Tom sighed to the family dog, who just started licking away happily at the carpet.

* * *

The next morning was in chaos. Everybody was running around, yelling to each other from every way possible. Jake and Mark were fighting, which wasn't really news to the Baker family, as they fought all the time. Jake had Mark in a headlock, while Mike knocked off Mark's glasses.

"Come on, guys. That's not fair. I can't see a thing!" Mark complained to his brothers.

"That'll teach you for trying to steal our video games, next time!" Mike said triumphantly. Mark tried to push off Jake's arm, which he managed to do successfully and got the chance to run to his room. Jake chased after him, closely followed by Mike.

Sarah ran around the house, looking for her other skate. Lorraine appeared in the kitchen, and started to make breakfast even though she still had her toothbrush in her hand.

"Lorraine honey, you do realise you still have your toothbrush in your mouth?" Kate asked Lorraine. She reached for her brush.

"Oh, that's where it was! I just spent the past half hour looking for it!" Lorraine said exasperatingly. Sarah smirked at her older sister, who just rolled her eyes.

It took two and a half hours for everybody to be packed and ready. Charlie took Gunner and put him in the back of Lorraine's car, onto the mat that she had placed on the back seats, as she did not want Gunner to ruin her car. Soon, all the other children were inside the big van, with their luggage safely placed inside the back of the van.

"Oh no, why do I have to sit next to Henry? He'll just annoy me the whole way!" Kim complained.

"Mu-um! Nigel's hitting again!" Kyle complained from the back seat.

"Nigel, stop hitting your brother." Kate ordered her son.

"If everybody's ready, then off we go!" said Tom, starting up the car and backing out of the driveway.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of that? Please review if you want another chapter! I'll only update if I get at least 2 reviews. Also follow and favourite for more! **


	2. Silly String, Romance and Caves

The Bakers have decided to go back to Lake Winnetka for the last part of the kids' summer vacation. What will happen when they see the Murtaughs again after two years, and since the kids are older, will hormones come into action?

* * *

_Back To Lake Winnetka_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Silly String, Romance and Caves**

Sarah rolled down the window as far down as possible, because she hadn't realised how hot it had become with Jake, Mike and Henry, plus Nigel and Kyle in the back with her. They were about to arrive at the Lake, and she didn't want to be all hot and sticky in case if she saw Elliot.

"Why couldn't I have gone with Lorraine and Charlie? It's less space in their car! And besides, I'm practically the only girl here." Sarah complained.

"You forgot about Kim and Jessica." Mike pointed out rather matter-of-factly. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"They're only, like, 11." Sarah replied.

"No they're not. They're 14." Jake said. Sarah huffed, and crossed her arms. Behind her, Nigel and Kyle were having a pinching contest to see who could pinch the hardest.

"Ow, Kyle. That hurt!" Nigel winced as his twin pinched him as hard as he could. Nigel's eyes began to water as the car slowed, and finally pulled to a halt. Mark was the first to jump out, closely followed by Sarah, Jake and Mike.

"The Lake! We're here!" Nigel and Kyle said in unison as they climbed out of the car.

Tom climbed out of the driver's seat and headed toward the large cart that held all their luggage. He untied the ropes and started to unload.

"Let's go, move it, move it, move it!" he called to his children. 5 minutes later, Kate's mobile rang. It was Charlie.

"Yeah, okay. Okay. Well we'll see you at dinner. Yes, honey. Okay. Okay, bye-bye." Was Kate's conversation. Tom raised his eyebrows as if he sensed something was wrong.

"What's up?" Tom asked his wife.

"That was Charlie. He said the car broke down on the highway and they're stuck," Kate explained.

"So do they need help?" Tom asked. Kate shook her head.

"No. Charlie already called his shop. He also says we should come and pick up Gunner, because he's barking like crazy." Kate informed him. While Tom and Kate discussed what they should do, the rest of the kids went inside and sat down on the couches and floor of the living room.

"So, they're stuck in the middle of the highway. Bet you're glad you came with us after all then, Sarah!" Jake smirked at his sister. Sarah chose to ignore his comment. The room fell silent for a moment.

"Is anybody besides me worried that the Murtaughs have changed?" Mark said. He was only worried if Kenneth, his partner in crime had changed. At school, Mark had no friends, which made Kenny his only one. And, it affected Mark the most, because they hardly ever saw the Murtaughs.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't have. Remember how we competed against them for the Labour Day Cup the last time we were down here? They cracked, didn't they?" Mike spoke up. Everybody nodded his or her heads again.

"So you're saying because they cracked, they wouldn't have changed?" Jessica asked. Mike nodded. Jessica shrugged. A few hours later, the Baker family was sitting around the dinner table eating sausages, steaks, chops and burgers. An hour after their mother's mobile rang, Charlie had managed to get the car up and running again just as Kate and Tom reached the spot they were told to go by Lorraine, so they arrived just in time for dinner. Just then, someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Jake said, and he jumped up from his seat at the dinner table, letting his knife and fork fall to the floor.

As Jake approached the door, he reached for the knob and twisted it. Lisa Murtaugh was revealed standing behind the door. Immediately, Jake felt his face heat up as he smiled at her.

"Oh, hi Lisa. Wow, you've changed a lot!" Jake exclaimed. Lisa laughed. A white headband pulled her long, light brown hair back, while she wore a light blue t-shirt and denim shorts with sandals. It was very different from what she was previously forced to wear by her father, which mainly consisted of formal, appropriate clothes.

"Hi, Jake. So have you!" Lisa replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jake asked her nonchalantly.

"My father sent me over here to invite you guys over to The Boulders at noon tomorrow, and he also told me to tell your father that there are no excuses." Lisa explained.

"Don't worry, we'll be there. We've got nothing planned for tomorrow, anyway!" Jake replied. Lisa laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, then." Lisa said, while turning around to walk back to her house.

"Yeah, I guess so. See you!" Jake called after her. Lisa waved as Jake closed the door. He smiled.

"Hey dad, that was Lisa Murtaugh. She told me to tell you that her father has invited us all over to The Boulders tomorrow at noon and he said that there are no excuses." Jake informed his curious father after he returned to his seat. The whole room burst into excited chatter.

"The Murtaughs house? Awesome!" Nigel and Kyle said in unison, while hi-fiving each other.

"I wonder if they'll let us use their Internet hook up?" Kim pondered to Jessica. Jessica shrugged. Jake leaned down and picked up his knife and fork and wiped them haphazardly on his clothes. Kate spotted him.

"Jake, don't wipe your cutlery on your shirt." Kate sighed to her son. But it was already too late, as Jake had begun to eat away at steak and salad.

* * *

The next morning arrived in a blur. Sarah woke up way too early than everybody else, and she hated herself for that. Normally, she would sleep until 10 or even 11 in the morning. Quietly as she could, she slipped out of bed as so not to disturb her peacefully sleeping twin sisters Kim and Jessica. The sun was just rising, so Sarah wandered down into the living room and sat down on the couch.

In just a few hours she would be seeing Elliot again. Her thoughts changed rapidly, one minute she was thinking about what she was going to wear and the next minute she was thinking about what she was going to say. She was worried that if she opened her mouth, nothing but a whole bunch of gibberish would come out. Then again, she thought about trying to avoid Elliot. No, she couldn't do even that, because he would want to see her, and talk to her especially since they've been apart for so long.

A floorboard creaked behind her, which made her jump. She whipped her head around, only to find Lorraine, in her fluffy pink nightgown and carrying a glass of water.

"Hey, you scared me." Sarah said.

"I didn't mean to. I was just getting a glass of water. Why are you up so early? I thought you liked to sleep in?" Lorraine asked her little sister as she sat down on the available seat next to her.

"I just woke up, and I couldn't fall back asleep." Sarah explained. Lorraine shook her head. She knew her sister well enough to tell when she was lying.

"We both know that you're not telling the truth. I bet you couldn't sleep because you were still thinking about a certain Murtaugh!" Lorraine smirked. Sarah rolled her eyes. How could her sister tell when she was lying? Maybe that's why she got into trouble so often, because Lorraine would always rat her out.

"Ok, fine. I am thinking about Elliot. I don't know what to say, or what to do, or what to wear!" Sarah gushed. Lorraine laughed.

"Calm down! If you like, I'll help you figure out what to wear. I can't be bothered going back to bed anymore, either." Lorraine offered. Sarah hid her smile. Even though Lorraine could be a pain sometimes, what with calling her "butch," and what not (which she still does occasionally) it was still nice to know that she would help her out if she needed it.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great. I need an outfit that covers up the fact that I spent hours picking it out, but still seems like something I would wear even if I wasn't around Elliot, and especially not _too _girly or pink or anything with frills on it." Sarah listed. Lorraine smiled.

"I think that can be arranged. Dunno about the pink thing, though!" Lorraine added cheekily, while Sarah rolled her eyes and hit her sister on the arm with the couch pillow.

"Hey! Just remember, Elliot liked you three years ago, when you dressed like a guy, so what makes you think he wouldn't like you now?" Lorraine questioned her sister.

"I don't know… maybe it's just the fact that he might have a girlfriend and he would've completely forgotten about me." Sarah admitted and Lorraine shook her head.

"Don't worry, he won't have a girlfriend." Lorraine reassured her sister. Sarah smiled at her, and followed Lorraine upstairs to her bedroom.

A couple of hours later, everybody was up and dressed, especially Sarah. It was a good outfit, something she would get noticed in, not too pink or frilly, and something that would seem as though she picked it. A pair of white shorts, a light blue lace flower top, and a pair of fancy sandals that Lorraine lent Sarah under strict conditions.

"Remember, do not go near mud, dirt or water. I want to wear these shoes tomorrow night because I'm going out with Calvin." Lorraine was saying as they piled into the car. She had a long, white sundress on and a pair of heels. She also had a big backpack with her, that she could barley lift.

"Is that bag _just _for makeup?" Sarah asked her. Lorraine rolled her eyes.

"Like you would care, butch," she said. That comment gave Lorraine a playful punch on the arm by Sarah. Tom started up the engine of the car, while Gunner barked madly behind them. He was staying home today with Bud and Nora, as Tom Jr. had a slight cold. The family waved goodbye to Bud, Nora and Tom as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm hungry!" howled Nigel. Kyle rolled his eyes at his brother. Kate chose to ignore this. As usual, Mike was annoying Kyle, Jake was talking to Sarah and Mark was reading a book, oblivious to everything.

In just five minutes—not even—she would be seeing Elliot for the first time in three years. She nervously adjusted her top and shorts as the car pulled to a halt in the Murtaugh's driveway.

"Finally, we're here!" Mike shouted eagerly as he wrenched the door open, jumped out and ran up to the Murtaugh children, who were waiting outside the house for the Baker family. Mark followed suit, and ran up to Kenneth, who immediately began whispering to Mark. _No doubt they're planning a huge prank to pull later on, _Sarah thought.

"Welcome! It's lovely to see you all again," Sarina greeted Kate, Tom and the rest of the Baker family. The Baker children stared nervously up at the Murtaughs. Mark and Kenneth had already disappeared inside the vast house somewhere. Jake, noticing the awkward silence between the two families decided to make the first move and went up to Lisa. The rest of the Baker children immediately rushed over to the Murtaughs and began to talk profusely. Jimmy and Tom started to talk about who knows what, while Sarina pulled Kate away to show her the newly designed and refurnished house.

"Did you guys expand your house since the last time we came here?" Kim asked Robin Murtaugh, as she glanced up and down the immeasurable place. Robin nodded.

"It took a full year to fully refurnish and renovate, the only rooms we targeted were the kids' bedrooms, playroom, living room, bathroom, as well as the back yard and kitchen." Robin explained. They all stared at Robin with their eyes wide.

"A playroom? How old does your father think you guys are; five?" Mike sniggered. Robin sighed.

"It's not _that _kind of playroom. It's just what he calls it. Come with me, and I'll show you!" with that, Robin led Nigel, Kyle, Henry, Jake and Mike to the playroom. Becky and Annie were nowhere to be seen, which just left her and Elliot. He had that big smile he always used to wear when he and Sarah were 12. Sarah knew there was no backing out of it. She had planned what she was going to say to Elliot while she was getting help from Lorraine on what to wear. Sarah felt Elliot's eyes glued to her, so she lifted her head and smiled broadly at him. The first thing she noticed about him was that he was more broad-shouldered than the last time she saw him, and his teeth were really straight and white.

"Hi!" Elliot greeted Sarah. They both embraced for a brief second, before Elliot pulled away nervously.

"Hi." Sarah replied awkwardly. The air was filled with an uncomfortable silence for a moment, until Elliot started to speak.

"Do you want to go to someplace more private?" he asked her. And it was as if he thought that there might still be people around, he lowered his voice so they wouldn't be overheard.

Sarah nodded. Elliot led Sarah around the back of the house, behind the old shed that was falling apart, to reveal the most beautiful place Sarah had ever seen. It opened up into some kind of cave; the gondola was not far from where they were standing. The vines of the trees joined together to form a kind of dome shape, and there were a lot of bushes around the edge, so no one on the other side could see them. To top it off, the sun shone as bright as ever over the water, falling onto the grass, making the deadened leaves sparkle.

Elliot grabbed Sarah by her waist and pulled her close to him. Sarah felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she felt his warm, steady breath on her.

"I still like you, Sarah. A lot." Elliot whispered into her hair. Sarah grinned.

"So do I. I was so worried the whole way up here that—" but she was cut off by Elliot's lips on hers. Taken by surprise, she felt herself take a few steps back, but Elliot kept a firm grip on her. The two broke apart a while later, with a few rays of sunlight catching on their faces. Sarah smiled, as they sat down on the ground, watching their families swim, ride jet skis, and run around on the bank, splashing each other with water.

Sarah couldn't imagine a better place to be.

* * *

"Dude, we're going to get into _so _much trouble if we do that." Mark protested as Kenneth waited by the game room door. Kenny sighed.

"Come on, Baker. Liven up a little!" Kenneth said. Mark rolled his eyes and gave in to his friend's constant egging. Kenny opened the door to the room that held Robin, Nigel, Kyle, Henry, Jake and Mike. The cans of silly string were in a bag behind the wall, ready to be deployed.

"Ready? Aim. _FIRE_!" immediately, the air was filled with screams, yells, shrieks and laughter as silly string was shot into every which way there was, landing on top of Robin's head, Jake's shirt and Mike's new shoes.

"Another one, Mark!" Kenny yelled. Mark tossed him another can, and immediately Kenny pressed down on the nozzle, hard. It was bad timing, as Jimmy, Kate, Sarina and Tom were at the door in an instant. Tom and Kate rolled their eyes and sighed, while Jimmy had his mouth hanging open as he started at Kenny, his eyes flashing towards Robin with her silly stringed clothes.

"May I ask how this happened, who is responsible for this, and who is going to clean this mess up?" Tom asked Kenny and Mark calmly.

"We did it." Mark said. Kenneth nudged his best friend in the ribs hard

"Why would you tell them that?" he hissed at Mark, who just shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I tell? You know me. I don't go looking for trouble. It usually finds me." Mark hissed back. Tom raised his eyebrows at his son.

"Well, seeing as you were part of this… scheme, it's going to cost you a month's allowance." Tom said.

"But—" Mark started. "No buts." Tom replied, and then the four adults walked away.

"Kenneth, you're grounded for two months." Jimmy told his son. Kenneth looked gobsmacked. The adults started to walk back to the mini bar on the deck, but not before Jimmy turned around to add something else to their punishments.

"Start cleaning, boys." Jimmy called over his shoulder. Kenny leant against the wall, staring longingly out the window, where you could see the kids wading around in the riverbank or having a water bomb fight in the back yard.

Exactly one hour later, the room was spotless. Jimmy came back to inspect, and then let Mark and Kenneth go

* * *

Lorraine closed the door of the Murtaugh's entertainment room, to block off the noise that was coming from the back yard. The lights were dimmed, curtains drawn tight and the TV up and running, with the movie _The Proposal _on the screen.

"Come on, Lorraine. It's starting!" Calvin Murtaugh said. Lorraine quickly hurried over to the couch, sat down and curled up against her boyfriend. He pressed play and offered her some popcorn, which she accepted blatantly. Calvin smiled. He remembered their first date, which was a picnic in a grassy area that opened up into a kind of cave near his house.

Calvin felt the warmth of Lorraine beside her. He knew he had to ask sooner or later. Tonight, at the very latest, he was going to ask Tom and Kate Baker's daughter for her hand in marriage.

Lorraine felt her eyelids get heavy, even though it was only 1pm in the afternoon. She picked up another handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. She hardly ever had popcorn, what with all the running around she had to do nowadays. Lorraine and Calvin had been going out for a full year. She smiled as she felt his chest move when he laughed. She loved the way his hair fell in his eyes, and he'd use his hand to brush it away, but it would just end up falling back again. She loved how his eyes were grey, but turned a shade of light blue when they were in the sun. She thought everything about him was perfect, from his hair all the way down to the tips of his toes.

He was just that brilliant.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that extra long chapter. I will be trying to update each week but since I'm in 11th Grade now I have a lot more work I need to attend to first (Yay!... not) but anyway, I really hope you liked it and please review so I know there are actually people reading this thing! **

**Replies to reviews:**

**la-la-la-45: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked this update! **

**And to the Guest Reviewers (there were two of you I'm pretty sure) I'm glad you liked it and thought it was good. I hope you keep reading!**


	3. (No) Family Activities

_The Bakers have decided to go back to Lake Winnetka for the last part of the kids' summer vacation. What will happen when they see the Murtaughs again after two years, and since the kids are older, will hormones come into action? _

* * *

_Back To Lake Winnetka_

* * *

**Chapter 3: (No) Family Activities**

"Kids, guess what today means…?" said Tom, while he was serving out pancakes the next morning. It was 10:00 and the kids had gotten home later than they normally had planned, mainly because Mike, Jake and Charlie had to go out into the woods to search for Sarah and Elliot. Charlie had scolded them for being so careless and wondering off without telling anybody, and then he had taken Elliot aside and had a 'talk' about his sister.

Mike and Jake were cool with Sarah dating their best friend, but it sometimes felt that they were a bit like the third wheel since Sarah and Elliot spent most of their time sucking each other's faces off, as Mike liked to put it matter-of-factly.

But so far their vacation at Lake Winnetka was going pretty well, even if they had only been there for one day.

"Family Activities!" Tom practically squealed. He had a long list of activities he would be doing with his kids… painting the house… building a diving board…visiting the tool store down town…and of course setting up tents for their annual campfire night just with the Bakers.

Every single Baker child groaned when they heard the words family activities.

"Da-ad, we already have plans with the Murtaughs today!" Mike groaned. He, Kenneth and Mark were going to go ride the Jet Skis, since it was the girls' turns first yesterday.

"Well, as your father I am officially cancelling them!" Tom announced. Sarah looked up from her breakfast, her eyes wide. She told Elliot she was going to meet him today! She couldn't skip out on her boyfriend!

…Did she just call him her boyfriend? That was a new word for her. Sarah had a _lot _to get used to.

"Um, dad?" Sarah asked in a church-voice whisper, her brown eyes huge.

Tom looked up from his own plate of food, from where he was sitting next to Kate, his wife.

"Yes?" Tom asked his daughter.

"I-I kind of promised I'd meet Elliot today for lunch," she mumbled, taking a bite of her waffle.

"What was that honey? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, I already promised Elliot last night that I would meet him today for lunch, and I'd hate it if I skipped out on him. After all, a promise is a promise, right?" Sarah said, trying to convince her father into letting her and the rest of her brothers and sisters go to the Murtaughs.

"Yeah dad—Kim, Robin, Lisa and I were going to use the Murtaughs' Internet hook-up so we could study for the academic decathlon at the end of the summer. It's supposed to be really tough," said Jessica, catching on to what Sarah was trying to do.

"Yeah and I was going to go swim in the lake with Jake, Lisa and Mike," said Henry. Sarah was surprised that her brother hadn't said a word for the whole time they were sitting there. Normally, Henry was really loud and talkative most of the time but now he was pretty quiet.

"And I was going to meet up with Calvin today," Lorraine said, finally appearing in her pyjamas and fluffy pink nightgown.

"Didn't you see him yesterday?" cried Sarah, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Didn't _you _see Elliot _yesterday_?" Lorraine replied, sniggering at the sight of her sister's reddening face.

"That's enough, girls," said Kate, trying to quiet down the two sisters. Lorraine and Sarah both stopped and Lorraine sat down after serving herself some breakfast.

"Well then, I guess we won't have any family activities today…" sighed Tom, sitting down and continued eating his breakfast.

Kate smiled. She was sure he'd have a lot more time to spend with the kids later on in the summer.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! This was just meant to be with the Bakers but the next chapters will include the Murtaughs plus more Sarah/Elliot moments mixed in. I hope you enjoyed and please review! Also if you have any ideas for this story or any specific pairings you would like to see don't forget to leave them down below in a review! Thanks! **


	4. CO-AUTHOR NEEDED PLEASE HELP

Hi all.

I am in desperate need of a co-author to help me with this story, first come first served.

I am **not **abandoning this story however, I really would just need a co-author who can help me write this story and keep up with the updates. I'm sorry I kept you guys off the hook for so long. I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

So if anybody would like to co-write this story with me, please please PLEASE send me a PM (reviews would get a little messy) and I would be **very **grateful.

Thank you for taking your time to read this.

To all the people who have been reading/reviewing/following/favouriting this story I really appreciate it, so thank you.


End file.
